The present invention relates to a fluoropolymer-coated formed member and a method of producing the same.
Generally, fluoropolymers exhibit superior corrosion resistance, as well as good lubricating and release characteristics and, therefore, are finding wide use as the material of formed members such as vessels, molds and so forth. Hitherto, fluoropolymer formed bodies have been produced by extrusion, including injection molding or by means of molds, so that fluoropolymer formed members inevitably had large wall thickness and fluoropolymers were applied even to the portions of the formed bodies which do not require the presence of the fluoropolymer, resulting in elevated cost of production.
Under these circumstances, the present invention aims as its primary objective at providing a comparatively less expensive fluoropolymer-coated body, thereby to overcome the above-described problem of the prior art.